Quae Veris Addere Falsa Gaudet
by Heya-Alex
Summary: "Behind closed doors, Seto could be very gentle." A short piece about  rumours. KaiJou. Contains brief, non-graphic sex.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh.  
Summary: "Behind closed doors, Seto could be very gentle." A short piece about rumours.  
Warnings: Hinted sex.  
Notes: Title taken from Ovid's metamorphosis. "[Fama]...who takes delight in adding wrong to right." (Fama means rumour.) The story was inspired by chuckyjet; I hope you like my approach to "gentle lover Seto". Can be regarded as a mirror piece to "If It's Not Rough, It Isn't Fun."

There were many rumours about Kaiba Seto. Some of them were true.

Yes, he indeed employed slightly illegal methods from time to time. It was an easy way to get rid of obstacles.

Yes, he indeed had amazing connections. Someone had to cover up for him.

But no, he did not care only about his money and his company.

People were fast to assume this, judging from his behaviour in public. He could be nice and generous towards children, but so cold towards everybody else that the media often accused him of just trying to convince the target group. In fact, people believed that this was the only reason his little brother appeared by his side in public; it was all just show.

After all, the boy who allegedly drove his foster father, who had adopted both him and his brother in an act of kindness, to suicide could not possibly be a good person, right?

Then, there was the utter lack of any recognisable social interactions, except with his opponents. He didn't seem to have close friends, let alone a relationship. Not until recently, anyway. People were not sure what was going on between Kaiba Seto and Jonouchi Katsuya. They were often seen together, in fancy restaurants and at various events sponsored by Kaiba Corp., but they didn't act all that differently than before. There was no touching or kissing, and most importantly, no official statement. Some papers reached the conclusion that someone like the CEO just could not care.

They didn't know that behind closed doors, Seto was caring. He merely did not openly express it. To the few people who were important to him, it did not matter.

It did not matter to Yugi and his friends, whom Seto invited to a friendly game from time to time. ("He seeks revenge!" the media claimed.)

It did not matter to Mokuba, who knew how brightly his brother could smile. ("They might even despise each other!")

It did not matter to Katsuya, who knew that beneath the cold surface, Seto had a lot of warmth to offer.

Of course, he could still be indifferent and insulting, especially when he was in a bad mood or particularly busy. They barely hugged, they rarely kissed, and he never talked about his feelings. Being in a relationship with Seto could be very lonely.

However, there was a side to him nobody except Katsuya had ever seen.

Contrary to popular belief, sex with Seto was not all about power. It wasn't quick and cold and soon forgotten, like a pointless business meeting in a tight schedule.

Katsuya had been quite surprised; behind closed doors, Seto could be very gentle.

Seto liked to make it last. He liked to tease Katsuya with soft touches and passionate kisses, making up for the lack of physical contact (or any contact at all) during the day.

At first, Katsuya had been taken aback. He wasn't patient. He wasn't a tease. He liked plunging in medias res. He was loud and impulsive. For years, he'd used violence to find peace of mind for at least some hours. He hadn't known any other way.

Seto had shown him another way.

Between searing heat and slow thrusts, Katsuya lost himself in the peace he had been longing for.

All the debts and fights and sorrow faded with Seto's quiet groans and his hands on Katsuya's hips.

All the pressure, worries, rumours vanished with Katsuya's low moans and shudders against Seto's body.

Together, they escaped reality for a little while.

There were many rumours about Kaiba Seto, and Jonouchi Katsuya was aware of them.

Knowing what other people didn't, he couldn't care less.


End file.
